Harry Potter and The Thundercats
by Astra Leo
Summary: This is set during Harry's first year at Hogwarts Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone


This is my first story if/when you review it please take it easy on me. Constructive criticizing is okay. :)

**Harry Potter And The Thundercats **

**Harry Potter/Thundercats Crossover**

By Astra Leo

**Disclaimer**—I don't own any of the characters in this story. :( I'm just borrowing them.

The characters are owned by J.K. Rowling (Harry Potter), Rankin-Bass (Thundercats), William Shakespeare (Puck) and borrowed an idea from Gene Roddenberry (Star Trek).

**Summary**: This story is set during Harry's first year at Hogwarts (Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone) it's just for laughs and doesn't have anything in common with my second story except for Harry and company.

**AN**: Thundercats was an animated T.V. show during the 1980's; it's set sometime in the future. Harry Potter is set in the present. So if you're wondering how Harry and company meet the Thundercats…

**Chapter 1: Starting The Journey**

**Cat's Lair—Thundera**

Chores, I'm soooo bored of chores, grumbled Wily-Kat. Wily-Kit (entering Kat's room), said, I know I'm bored too. Let's go explore the Forbidden Forest. Sounds good, but we'll have to leave our Hoverboards, and walk into the forest. I better pack us some food and water, said Kit. Should I leave a note for the other Thundercats? They might worry about us. Do you want to ask Astra and Pandel if they want to come with us? Yeah, I know Astra and Pandel would like to come with us they're just as bored as we are; and leaving a note is a good idea. Hide the note though, that way we'll have more time for fun. Ha! Ha! Ha! Thanks guys for asking us to come with you; Astra said, we've always wanted to explore the Forbidden Forest. I'm bringing some old-fashioned paper and pencils, so I can take notes, and I know Pandel will want some so he can make a map. We don't want to get lost in the forest.

**AN**: Thundercats usually use computers for everything. That's why paper and pencils are considered old-fashioned.

**The Forbidden Forest Hogwarts**

Detention…In the forbidden forest. Filch as he's walking away from Hagrid, _"I'll be back, for what's left of_ _them_. (Harry, Hermione, Neville and Malfoy had gotten detention from Professor McGonagall [Harry Potter And The Sorcerer's Stone]) Suddenly, just before they go into the forest…there's a flash of light and Harry and company vanish…a very startled Hagrid gapes for just a moment before running into Hogwarts in search of Professor Dumbledore. And so we have our eight heroes (Malfoy? A hero! Well…) (Four on Thundera and four at Hogwarts) each entering a Forbidden Forest…

**Disclaimer**: Ok I don't own any of the characters. :(

**Chapter 2: Adults Getting Worried/Children Are Meeting**

**Cat's Lair—Thundera**

Where are Wily-Kit and Wily-Kat? It's their turn to stand watch. (They've been having some trouble with the Mutants again). Lion-O said, and Astra and Pandel have clean-up detail. I don't know Kat and Pandel were supposed to come to my workshop, and Kit and Astra were supposed to be helping Cheetara, Panthro said, I haven't seen any of them for at least an hour. They all were supposed to be doing chores while the other Thundercats are on duty. I'll check the monitors; will you start asking around the Lair? Maybe someone will know where they are.

**AN**: The Thunderkittens scrambled most of the monitors in the Lair. That's why it took some time for the adults at the Lair to find the note the kittens had hidden. Panthro had first checked in their rooms before checking any of the monitors or asking the other Thundercats in the Lair if they had seen them.

**Hogwarts  
**  
Professor Dumbledore! Professor Dumbledore! Shouted Hagrid as he ran up into his study. Take it easy Hagrid, said Dumbledore what's wrong? Harry! Hermione! Neville! And oh yeah Malfoy have disappeared! Right in front of me, just a few moments ago, we have to find them!

**The Forbidden Forest (Hogwarts And Thundera)  
**  
After walking 5 miles from the "Instant Transport" station and then walking into the forest for about an hour, our four Thunderkittens have found a clearing and are just sitting down for lunch. Suddenly…. Stop it! Shouted Malfoy, what are you three playing at! We're not doing anything Malfoy! Harry said, just shut up. (The kittens dropped their lunch when Harry and company appeared) Then Harry sees the Thunderkittens; and asks…who are you guys and where are we? (Instant Transport on Thundera is a lot like the Transporters used in the Star Trek Books, Movies, Etc.… SO I don't own them, I'm just borrowing the idea for this story…Thanks Gene Roddenberry and others for "Star Trek")

I'm Wily-Kit and this is my brother Wily-Kat. And these are our friends Astra and Pandel. And you're on Thundera. And who are you? I'm Harry and these are my friends Hermione and Neville, and oh yeah this is Malfoy. Then Hermione asked, do any of you know how we got to Thundera and how do we get back to Earth and our school? Sorry Hermione, we don't know how you and the others got here, Pandel said with a sigh and suddenly they all heard this strange voice…._ Ha! Ha! More mortals to play with…. _

**Disclaimer**: Ok I don't own any of the characters. :(

**Chapter 3: Forest Mischief**

What? Who was that? There's something VERY strange going on here! Oh, No! Something happening to me, Neville groaned, as he slowly changed into a blue monkey! Neville! Everyone (except Malfoy) shouted! Try not to panic Neville; we'll try to figure out who has done this to you.

Now something happening to us, shouted Malfoy, Kat and Pandel!!! …Then they start changing…. Malfoy had turned into a purple donkey with orange wings, Pandel had turned into a large black and red salamander and Kat had turned into a large pink rabbit. Then they heard someone calling and laughing at them from somewhere in the forest…Ha! Ha! Mortals! I've been changing you; if you can figure out who I am and then catch me I'll change you back to normal.

Oh! Just great! Kit said, now what do we do? I've read some strange stories about this forest, said Astra, it's either haunted or enchanted. Some of the stories mentioned a mischief-maker, but didn't mention him or her by name. A mischief-maker? Hermione said, I've read a play called "A Midsummer's Night Dream" by William Shakespeare. It has a mischief-maker by the name of Puck in it; I wonder if it could be him… And if it's Puck it's not going to be easy to trick or catch him.

**Disclaimer**: Ok I don't own any of the characters. :(

**Chapter 4: Adults TalkingCat's Lair/Hogwarts**

Meanwhile…Lion-O and Panthro had finally found the note the Thunderkittens had hidden. And since no one can Apparate or Disapparate in or around Hogwarts. Dumbledore had to find out how Harry and company had disappeared from the forest. So calming Hagrid down…. Professor Dumbledore used one of the many magical tools he has to find out what happened and where Harry and the others could be and how to get them back to Hogwarts. Lion-O and Panthro had gathered some food and water, and were getting ready to use the instant transport…and Professor Dumbledore, (Using a magic mirror, had not only figured out that Harry and company had been taken to Thundera but also found out that Lord Lion-O is in charge there).

This is Professor Dumbledore contacting Lord Lion-O of Thundera…Please answer. (Magic mirrors can find and talk to anyone in any place or time. They are found in many fantasy stories and fairy tales). This is Lord Lion-O how can I help you Professor? (Speaking through the Sword Of Omens. The Sword Of Omens is magical and can find anyone; it can also be used to talk to anyone any place or time. The Sword had linked up with the magic of Dumbledore's mirror, so Lion-O was able to talk with and see him despite the space/time differences. Lord Lion-O, this is Professor Dumbledore of The Hogwarts Academy, four of our students have been transported to Thundera by unknown magic.

Can you locate them, and help them return to Hogwarts? (The Professor doesn't mention it's a school of magic, he doesn't know how an unknown person might react to four magical students). Professor Dumbledore hold on a moment please and I'll try to find them…(Using the Sword Of Omens, Lion-O locates Harry and company in the Forbidden Forest. They are sitting with the Thunderkittens, and seem to okay. [Except for some slight changes]). I have located your students; they're with some of our children in the Forbidden Forest. I will go with Thundercat Panthro to the Forbidden Forest and bring them back to Cat's Lair…This might take a while Professor. Please rest assured your students will be found and rescued.

**AN**: Puck's magic is older than the Sword Of Omens…so Lion-O is unable to see him, but he does see how some of the children have been changed. (But he doesn't want Professor Dumbledore to worry so doesn't mention the changes).

**Disclaimer**: Ok I don't own any of the characters. :(

**Chapter 5: Making Plans**

**A Clearing In The Forbidden Forest…Thundera**

I've got an idea instead of running around in the forest and getting lost; Hermione said, is anyone here good at pranks? We are good at pranks said Kit and Kat together, and Malfoy butting in, I'm good at pranks too but sometimes they don't work out the way I planned. I think, Hermione said, if you all start talking about your pranks and some of the trouble you might have had with them I think the unknown person might come to us. _Kit, Kat and Malfoy did start talking about their pranks I just didn't put their conversation into the story._ Puck did hear of the tricks Kit, Kat and Malfoy have used (he was only a few feet away from everyone at the time) and have had trouble with and wanted to brag about his mischief. Pranksters? Puck laughs to himself and they've been having trouble with their pranks. Ha! I'm going to go over there and laugh. Meanwhile…Lion-O and Panthro have just started to walk toward the forest. (They also used the instant transport in the Lair). When Puck suddenly appears… Ha! Ha! Pranksters! You're not very good at pranks if you're having trouble. I never have trouble with my pranks. Oh wow it is Puck! Said Hermione, you're famous I've read all about you. Famous! Of course I'm famous. Puck said with a laugh I always have been and always will be.

While the children are talking to Puck, Lion-O and Panthro have found them and decide to duck behind a large bush so they can hear them talking… (Thundercat adults can do 5 miles in about 5 minutes or less). The children seem to have found out who has changed them, Lion-O said to Panthro, let's wait here and see what happens.

**Disclaimer**: Ok I don't own any of the characters. :(

**Chapter 6: Time To Go Home**

**Still In The Clearing**

Puck? Said Hermione, could you please change everyone back to normal? I know it'll be easy for you, I mean changing people into just about anything you want is what you're famous for…Well, lass I will change them, since you've asked me so nicely Puck said to Hermione. And as good as his word Puck changed everyone (including Malfoy [I mean leaving him as a purple donkey with orange wings would be a MAJOR laugh attack for everyone at Hogwarts]) back to the way they were.

Thank you, oh thanks so much for changing us back to normal everyone said. Delighted to be back to normal, even Malfoy was saying thanks to Puck. And then Lion-O and Panthro stepped out from the bush they were behind and introduced themselves to everyone from Hogwarts and Harry and company also introduced themselves to Lion-O and Panthro. We were getting a little worried about these children Lion-O said to Puck, they've been missing for a couple of hours, also I'd like to thank you for changing them all back to normal. Well…it's been fun Mortals, but I'll be sending you back to where I took you all from in the first place….

And before the Thunderkittens could even say good-bye to their new friends they were gone…and just as suddenly Puck disappeared (laughing all the time). Alright kittens let's go back to Cat's Lair, Lion-O said.

**Cat's Lair**

All right kittens, you know you shouldn't go into the Forbidden Forest, Lion-O said, you're all grounded and you all get 2 months of extra chores. Oh, No…Lord Lion-O, extra chores! Grounded! We're sorry we went into the forest! Ok I know you're all sorry, but rules are rules.

**Hogwarts**

Harry and company suddenly appear in Professor Dumbledore's study. Welcome back everyone; I'm glad to see all of you. I would like to hear about everything that happened to you on Thundera…and so Hermione and the others sit down and she tells Professor Dumbledore about their adventures on Thundera.

The End

**AN**: I might write another cross-over story, but I'm going to need some time to figure out where I'm sending Harry to next. And yes this story is all about Hermione saving the day (being the avid book reader that she is [I JUST love to read). The next story will center more on Harry.


End file.
